


Woken

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, No Slash, Slightly dubious consent, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Hiromu wants to play with his newfound friend and decides to invite Evil along for the ridePrompt request fulfilled for  “I make you nervous.”





	Woken

Evil slowly came to consciousness from a deep slumber, cognizantly aware something wasn’t right. There was a heavy weight on the bed, and given that he had gone to sleep alone it didn’t belong there. Only one person would be stupid enough to intrude on his sleep. Slowly cracking open one eye Evil glared up at Hiromu Takahashi. A very drunk Hiromu Takahashi. Hiromu on a good day was a handful. Drunken Hiromu was an entirely different matter. 

“Eeevil.” Hiromu crooned leaning over to cup his hands on the big man’s cheeks, squeezing them hard and making Evil wince. “Everything is EEEEVil.” 

“Fuck off Hiromu.” Evil muttered pushing Hiromu’s hands off him. “Get off me.” 

Instead of moving Hiromu flopped over on top of Evil making the breath whoosh out of him. 

“Come play with me Evil.” Hiromu said his eyes bright in the dark room. “I have a friend in my room and we want to play.” 

Evil’s intentions of throwing Hiromu onto the floor were paused momentarily as his words caught Evil’s attention. 

“What kind of friend?” He asked suspiciously. Knowing Hiromu it could be any range of options, female or male, or it could be a completely innocuous type of play that Hiromu had in mind and he could have a dog he had kidnapped from somewhere holed up in his hotel room. There was only one type of play Evil was interested in. 

“A pretty friend,” Hiromu’s lips appeared at Evil’s ear, slurring as he tried to enunciate clearly. “A friend with big tits and an ass that’s begging to be spanked. She’s waiting all naked and needy. Come play with us Evil.” 

Hiromu shrieked as Evil shoved him off his chest, sending the smaller man flying to the floor and landing in a heap. 

“That wasn’t very nice Evil-san,” Hiromu pouted as he rose to his feet unsteadily, brushing off imaginary dirt as Evil sat up in the bed. 

“Stop trying to molest me in my sleep then,” Evil huffed pushing pass Hiromu on his way to the bathroom. 

“Does your friend know you’re bringing a friend?” Evil called as he relieved himself. 

“I wasn’t trying to molest you,” Hiromu said petulantly flopping over Evil’s bed as he waited for his friend to get ready. 

“And yes she does….well kind of. Okay so not really.” 

Evil poked his head out the door giving Hiromu a dirty look. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Hiromu pouted his head dangling over the edge of the bed making the room spin. “I told her I was going to get ice.” He shrugged and grinned at Evil rolling over onto his stomach.

“Which you’re close enough. You’re cold and hard.” Hiromu paused with a frown. “Or maybe I should have gotten Sanada if I wanted ice…The Cold Skull..." He mused for a moment before shrugging again. 

“Doesn’t matter anyways. She’s gonna love you.” 

“She better be worth the trouble.” Evil warned going back into the bathroom and splashing water on his face. He wasn’t sure what Hiromu was dragging him into, but he was awake and now he was horny so he was going to follow the drunken Hiromu’s lead. 

The two men walked, well Hiromu skipped, down the hallway towards Hiromu’s room. 

“I’m in charge.” Evil told Hiromu as he slid the card into the slot and the door clicked open. 

“Okay Evil!” Hiromu said cheerfully stepping into the room. 

Her back was to the door, her nude body swaying to unheard music never stopping its rhythm as the door shut behind the two men. It was only as she turned and saw not only Hiromu but Evil standing there that she froze, her hands moving to cover her body as she stepped backwards. 

“I found a friend for us,” Hiromu said with a smile striding across the room and stripping his clothes as he went before throwing his naked form across the bed. 

“You said you were going to get ice,” She said wide eyes never leaving Evil who was staring at her in silence. 

“I got something better.” Hiromu said. “Nita, this is Evil. Evil say hi to Nita.” 

Of course Evil did no such thing, rolling his eyes at Hiromu and stalking towards Nita who retreated until her back hit the wall making Evil smirk as he trapped her. 

“I make you nervous.” Evil stated, his voice a raspy growl, his hand reaching up to cup the back of her neck, fingers tightening in warning as she struggled. Immediately her struggles ceased and Nita stood still in his hold. 

“I…I wasn’t expecting Hiromu to bring someone back with him.” Nita stuttered nervously. 

“Yes, Hiromu is full of surprises.” Evil said softly glancing over his shoulder at Hiromu who was bouncing excitedly near the door. 

“Now turn around and put your hands on the wall.” He ordered releasing her neck.

Nita licked her lips, glancing between Hiromu who was watching with avid interest and Evil who was watching her with impatience before obeying his command. Turning slowly Nita placed her hands flat on the wall, acutely aware of the intimidating presence at her back. 

His hands went straight to her ass, cupping the globes and squeezing them painfully making Nita squeak. 

“Hiromu was right your ass is begging to be spanked.” Evil cooed stepping closer to Nita and flattening her body against the wall. “Do you like to be spanked Nita?” 

“I’ve never been spanked.” Nita admitted breathlessly as the idea kind of intrigued her, groaning as Evil’s hands tightened on her bottom and squeezed again. Evil dug his fingers into her flesh his cock hardening as she whimpered in pain before releasing one cheek and sliding his hand between her thighs. 

“I think you want to be.” Evil said as he stroked a thick finger through her folds. “Your cunt is dripping.” 

Nita hummed as Evil slid his finger along her slit, teasing her clit while pushing her harder against the wall with his body. He pulled away quickly making Nita whimper at the sudden loss. 

“You’re going to suck Hiromu while I turn that pretty ass red.” Evil said nonchalantly as he stripped. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re going to drool all over him while you gag on his cock.” 

Hiromu moved up the bed, leaning against the headboard and beckoned Nita to him, his hand wrapped around his cock and stroking it slowly as she crawled up the bed on all fours. Evil’s body shifted the mattress as he climbed up behind her, settling himself between Nita’s legs as she knelt over Hiromu. 

“Suck.” Evil commanded sharply pushing Nita’s head down to Hiromu’s cock. Nita opened her mouth and took in Hiromu’s cock her lips encircling him as Hiromu laid his hand on the back of her head pushing her down on his length. 

Though he had told her exactly what he was going to do, Nita was still startled when Evil’s flat hand slapped down on her bottom, screaming around Hiromu’s cock as pain shot through her. He wasn’t gentle, unconcerned with easing her in, his hand landing rapid blows on her flesh and making tears fall down her cheeks as Hiromu kept her down on his cock. 

Nudging her thighs apart with his knee Evil positioned his cock at the opening of Nita’s pussy, pressing inside as he landed another blow to her ass that had her moaning and pushing back against him as the fire on her skin translated to desire in her loins. 

He kept true to his word fucking her brutally hard, landing blows with every thrust and gagging her on Hiromu’s cock. Drool leaked from her lips and coated Hiromu’s cock as he bobbed her along his length while Evil fucked her from behind. When he was satisfied with the state of her bottom Evil relented on the spanking, grabbing onto her hips and holding her in place for his vicious thrusts ripping moans from Nita’s throat as she valiantly tried to suck on Hiromu’s cock. 

Leaning forward Evil wrapped his thick forearm around Nita’s neck and yanked her back against his chest, ripping her off Hiromu’s cock and making the younger man pout. 

“Evil!” Hiromu whined. “I was gonna cum.” 

“Not yet.” Evil snapped latching his teeth on Nita’s neck and biting deeply into the flesh making her squirm against him. 

“I can cum when I want, you’re not in charge of me.” Hiromu argued making Evil break from Nita’s throat to glare at him. 

“I said you don’t get to cum yet.” Evil said. “I’m in charge. Not you.” 

Hiromu frowned and rolled his eyes, arms crossing petulantly over his chest. He knew this was not a fight he was gonna win with Evil when he got in that dominant frame of mind. 

“You’re a jerk.” Hiromu said. 

Evil shrugged and pushed Nita away from him, his cock falling out of her cunt as she fell to her belly on the mattress. 

“Fuck her.” Evil told Hiromu moving off the bed to stand in front of Nita’s mouth. Hiromu glared at Evil letting him know exactly what he thought of his bossing him around, sticking out his tongue as he moved behind Nita. 

“You’re lucky that’s what I want to do anyways.” Hiromu said. 

“Or what?” Evil asked with a mocking grin that had Hiromu flipping him off. 

“God I forget what an asshole you are,” Hiromu snapped. “I should have gone for Sanada instead.” 

Evil laughed as he slammed his cock into the back of Nita’s throat, reveling in the gag his thrust produced. 

“You think Sanada’s gonna be any less of an asshole?” Evil chuckled. 

“He’s not a bossy prick like you at least.” Hiromu said thrusting hard into Nita launching her forward onto Evil’s cock. “And he’s only an asshole to the girls. Not me.” 

The two men continued bickering as they used Nita from both ends, rocking her between them like a seesaw as she tried to hang on for dear life, her body rattling from their usage as they brought themselves to climax. 

As the last of his seed emptied into her throat Evil pushed her off his cock. Walking over to his clothes he slowly dressed as he watched Hiromu finish himself off inside Nita and push away from her with a hard slap of his own across her sore bottom. 

“See you later Hiro,” Evil said as he headed out the door.

“Bye asshole.” Hiromu muttered as he pulled Nita against him ready to fall into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
